


be there and just as you stand (lover be good to me)

by sumniaa



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, i was dying i think bc i hadnt written them in like a year so here is this drabble !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumniaa/pseuds/sumniaa
Summary: janaya drabble <3
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	be there and just as you stand (lover be good to me)

i want to take clean cups out of the dishwasher and put them in the cupboards at home. and the next morning i want to wake up and watch my wife drink from them - fleabag (2016) 

Amaya raised off the cloud-like suds from the copper goblet. Her chest pressed up against the muscles and scars of Janai's back. She couldn't hear the water run, or hear summer crickets yip, or hear the trees lightly rustling outside the open window. 

But-

she could feel Janai take steady breaths. Rise and fall. Tucked so closely against her ribs as they washed the dinner dishes. She could see Janai's lips divinely crinkle, her eyes slit with happiness. And it's like all those things she couldn't hear, couldn't know shoot into her from her fingertips. 

How can nature even grovel when such a force was smiling, hugged tightly in her arms? 

Amaya placed the last plate in the dish drain. She broke away from Janai with regret and pulled a cloth from the rag drawer, and started to dry. She handed Janai the cup she wiped dry of water and then the plate. 

She looked up from the forks and knives she was drying to see her wife basking the molten hours of sunset. The beams were a spotlight to her, setting her jewelry ablaze like something wholly divine. Her eyelids fluttered downward, her lips tilting up. Her brown skin and red locks glowing.

Amaya was a bystander to some painting trying to capture the whole of beauty in a single moment. All she could do was watch in tender, quiet rapture as the last licks of golden hour greeted the horizon. Disappearing from Janai's face.

She gave the silverware to Janai and set down the rag. Amaya's hands were on Janai's hips, spinning her around so her lower back pressed against the kitchen counter. She brought her hands up and took a slight step back so she had room to sign.

"What am I going to do with you?" 

Amaya's hands were back on her wife's hips, her lips marked her chin, her jaw, her neck. She felt Janai's cheek bunch into a smile at her temple. Her hands pulled Amaya closer, canvassed her arms and lower back. 

Amaya for her part worked her lips backwards from Janai's collarbone to her smiling lips. When she broke away she read them clear as ice water and as warm as summer rain.

"I can think of a few things." 

Amaya smirked into their next kiss and let her hand trace it's way down her wife's muscled arm deliciously, before wrapping around her wrist and pulling her to their bedroom. 

sit it and watch the sunlight fade, honey enjoy it's getting late - hozier - no plan

Amaya watched as her wife brewed them orange tea in ceramic mugs. Morning light illuminated the dust and fluff floating in the air, surrounding Janai like sparkles. Janai was always trying to grab a little moment in the sun, it was a trait Amaya noticed long before they were married. She often wondered if it was a sunfire elf thing, or just a Janai thing. 

She did it now, basking in the honeyed morning light coming through the kitchen window. Pink and blue like clay smeared across the sky but with yellow light shining through. Her wide nostrils flared, taking a breath. 

Amaya turned away, her hand cupping away an unreasonable smile from sight. She leaned against the wooden dining room chair, ran a hand through her thick hair. 

It was just a morning like any other, Janai was just sitting in the sun-

but her heart raced like it was their wedding day. Or their first heart aching kiss.The moments when entire devastation never looked and felt so beautiful. 

Amaya turned to look at the sunfire elf again, and saw a sight that mirrored how she felt. 

Janai's brows, cheeks and lips disarmed into a tender smile, sun splitting her face in two. Her hand resting gently on her collarbone.

"Tea is ready."

**Author's Note:**

> i've seriously been itching to write them for ages and i feared i was going to lose my mind if i didn't write Something, and i'm away from any kind of computer rn where i do all my big fic planning :-/ thus was born this drabble written at 12:30 am on my tablet 😌 enjoy (also i am spreading the orange herbal tea agenda ! watch out !)
> 
> -title was pulled from hozier's be
> 
> follow me on the socials   
> -tumblr @/sumniaa  
> -twitter @/sumnias


End file.
